


favorite books and hot chocolate

by clarakent (niewanyin)



Series: Jason Todd Week [2]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU (Comics)
Genre: Bruce Wayne is a Good Parent, First Meetings, Fluff, M/M, Soulmates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-22
Updated: 2020-02-22
Packaged: 2021-02-28 02:35:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,795
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22842601
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/niewanyin/pseuds/clarakent
Summary: Jason blushes, and looks down. "I . . . didn't get it. I was a little tongue-tied actually meeting them, and they said their words first and then left before I could say mine. So they don't actually . . . don't know . . . we're soulmates?"
Relationships: Tim Drake/Jason Todd
Series: Jason Todd Week [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1642177
Comments: 44
Kudos: 815





	favorite books and hot chocolate

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Soulmate AU for Jason Todd Week
> 
> Thanks to ayzenigma for the beta work.
> 
> Dick/Wally doesn't appear, but is mentioned a lot

Jason fidgets with his tie at this fancy gala that Alfred is forcing him and Bruce to go to. He never thought that he would see Bruce Wayne being glared at and given a stern talking to by his butler while he hangs his head in resignation like a petulant child, but he did this morning.

Jason feels he would have enjoyed it more if he hadn't been hanging his own head next to Bruce.

He doesn't even know what this gala is for. Some charity, but he doesn't know if it's an actual charity or something that rich people made up to feel better about themselves while at the same time making sure that nothing in this world was actually getting fixed.

Bruce is in the middle of the party, laughing and joking with the elite of Gotham like he doesn't go out every night to fight crime, doing more for this city than they could ever dream. Jason did his research. Gotham is screwed beyond belief, but it would be a hell of a lot worse without Bruce Wayne.

He's just glad that Bruce is taking the hits for him. If he has to put up with this monkey suit and dog and pony show, at least he can hide on the sidelines. He curses at Dick once again because the bastard always seems to have patrol the nights of galas.

Jason knows exactly what he's doing even though Alfred and Bruce haven't caught on yet.

Jason's starting to feel suffocated here in this ballroom, so he grabs a kebab from a passing server and a glass of Coke from the bartender as he heads out to the balcony to take some deep breaths.

The night is filled with a cold breeze that ruffles his hair and Jason takes a deep breath. He loves the night air in Gotham. There's something strangely peaceful about it. He takes a bite from the stick as he leans against the railing, and stares up at the half-moon.

He hears something next to him, and he looks over to see a short boy with long black hair next to him, staring up at the moon as well. He looks much more put together than Jason.

He’s about to say something to break the ice, but the kid beats him to the punch, dark blue eyes turning to look at him and highlighted by the glow of the stars. "Moon's gorgeous tonight."

Jason's throat goes dry. He's been waiting to hear those words his entire life. They exist on his inner right thigh, easy to hide thanks to both his pants and the tights Bruce has him wear as Robin. He's spent so long wondering about the context that he'd hear them in, but he never thought it would be like this.

He never thought that he would be the one to hear the words first. He opens and then closes his mouth. The next words out of his mouth need to be _perfect_.

He closes his eyes and tries to think, but nothing comes to mind. He opens them again, and wonders if a choking noise would be considered an acceptable first word.

But the kid is gone and Jason didn't know what to say.

Oh, God, he just lost his soulmate, who doesn’t even _know_ they’re soulmates.

Fuck.

*

He has to find him, and Jason just needs to blurt out the first thing that comes to mind, as ridiculous as it’s sure to be. Though not necessarily, maybe he can quote a favorite poem. He just has to think of the right one. Maybe he can sneak a peek at the words? Figure out the magical thing that he says to the kid that’ll get him to fall in love with him?

He’s pushing through the ballroom, looking through the throngs of people for his soulmate.

He stops in the middle and can’t stop the ridiculous smile that begins to cross his face.

Holy shit, he has a soulmate.

His heart is pounding a beat of happiness, and he can’t wait to tell Bruce that he has a soulmate.

And the kid is obviously rich if he’s part of this social cabal, so Bruce might even know him and Jason doesn’t have to frantically look for him.

Bruce is being Brucie just a few feet away, so Jason changes direction and heads straight towards him. He smiles wildly at Jason, waving like a madman and almost hitting the men he was talking too. "Jaylad! How are you, my boy?"

Bruce is clearly sober, but Brucie is about . . . four drinks in, Jason would say.

"Great," Jason says breathlessly. "Can we talk alone?"

"Well, son-" one of the men starts to say, but Bruce interrupts him. 

"Of course, buddy!" He turns to look at the despairing men. "Children. You always want to make sure that they know you love them."

He places his hand on the back of Jason's shoulder as they walk towards the edge of the gala. "Thank you," Bruce hisses. "Those men wouldn't take the hint that I was an idiot who had no business _running_ a business."

Bruce actually runs Wayne Enterprises very well, but no one except those who know the real Bruce (and Lucius Fox) know that (and Lucius might know the real Bruce, but good luck actually figuring that out).

"I met my soulmate," Jason whispers to him, unable to stop the pure giddiness in his tone. The dark blue eyes flash through his mind, and he can't stop the smile that keeps on growing. "They were here tonight."

Bruce smiles a real, genuine smile, his brown eyes lighting up as he turns Jason to meet them. "Are you serious, Jay? That's incredible. What's their name? What were your words to them? Why aren't they with you?"

Jason blushes, and looks down. "I . . . didn't get it. I was a little tongue-tied actually meeting them, and they said their words first and then left before I could say mine. So they don't actually . . . don't know . . . we're soulmates?"

He feels like an idiot, and he sneaks a glance up to Bruce. He's frowning, lips pursed in that way that tells Jason that Bruce is running through a million thoughts all at once. "Well, this isn't ideal, but it's a solvable problem. Tell me everything about them. Age, gender, physical description."

Jason breathes easier now that Batman is on the case.

"About twelve or thirteen and male. On the short and slim side, black hair almost to his shoulders, dark blue eyes." Jason smiles again. "He was really pretty, Bruce."

Bruce brushes Jason's hair away from his face and smiles gently. "I'm glad you liked him."

Jason nods. "We met outside and he-"

"Told you the moon was gorgeous."

"Yeah." Jason smiles sappily. "But not as gorgeous as him."

Bruce chuckles. "Young love. I remember Dick and Wally. Something tells me you're going to be even worse."

"I will neither confirm nor deny that," Jason states, as he tries to think of different things to compare his soulmate's eyes to that aren't the midnight sky or the warm feeling of picking up your favorite book or drinking hot chocolate in winter.

"Oh good Lord, you're going to be unbearable."

Jason shrugs. He can't deny it. "Does that sound like someone you know?"

Bruce frowns. “It does sound familiar.” His eyes search across the room, until they land on a tall, blond woman. Jason looks between the two of them, and then Bruce starts striding across the room. “Jannie!!” he slurs. “How’s you doing?”

The woman looks at Bruce and her face screws up for just a moment before she smooths into something falsely pleasant. “Bruce, darling, I’m good. How are you?”

“ _Fantastic_ ,” Bruce whispers drunkenly. “How are Jack and your boy? Forget his name.”

Jannie frowns. “Timothy? He’s perfectly fine, though _insisting_ on hiding because he didn’t want to fulfill his duty tonight.” She gives Jason a tight smile. “I see _your_ child is well-behaved. That’s very fortunate of you.”

Jason doesn’t like her. He can tell that Bruce doesn’t either, but he continues on. “Well, do you know where he might be? I’m sure the boys would love to hang out.” 

Jannie sighs. “Somewhere around here, I suppose.”

“Right here,” mumbles a small voice behind them, and Jason turns around to see his _soulmate_. He doesn’t look peaceful and happy like he did outside. No, right now he’s hunched in on himself, quiet and withdrawn. 

He still looks really pretty though.

Jason opens his mouth, but again, he can’t force words out of his mouth. He wants to say something perfect, but he can’t find the words. He hopes the boy reveals his actual words on his skin so Jason can just read them off.

Jannie waves her hand. “There he is. Have fun. Bruce, I would love to chat about our company’s future at some point, but perhaps when you’ve only had water.” With that statement, she turns on her heel and walks away from the three of them.

“Timothy!” Bruce says brightly.

“It’s Tim,” the kid says.

“Tim,” Bruce continues. “Have you met my son, Jason?”

He nods. “Yeah, we met outside. It’s a pleasure to see you again.”

His voice is so robotic and Jason knows the kid doesn’t really think that, but his mind is more concerned with the perfect thing to say. He looks into Tim’s midnight blue eyes, and takes a deep breath.

“You’re pretty like space!”

He hates himself _so_ much.

Tim’s eyes widened in shock, and he rocks back like he was pushed.

“What?”

Bruce groans next to Jason. “Jaylad,” he whispers. “That was _bad_.”

“Thank you,” Tim whispers, a blush highlighting his face.

Bruce blinks, and then shrugs. “Soulmates.” He claps a hand on both of their shoulders. “I’m going to let you two talk this out. Don’t do anything Dick would do.”

Jason heard about the things Dick and Wally did when they realized they were soulmates. He doesn’t think he’s ready for that.

Or flexible enough.

Bruce walks away, already pulling out his phone to call someone to talk about what a dork he is. Dick is definitely going to be a call, and Alfred too. Clark for sure.

Oh God, Wonder Woman is going to know that he’s an idiot.

Why is Bruce such an embarrassing asshole?

Oh God, he’s taking a picture of them. Now he’s giving Jason a thumbs-up.

Why did Jason want a dad again?

He looks back at his soulmate, Tim, who is looking at Jason with wide eyes and a bright smile. "You think I'm pretty?"

Jason nods, his throat dry. "Yeah, you're really, really pretty."

"Thank you," Tim whispers. "I think you're really pretty too."

**Author's Note:**

> I'm salazarastark on tumblr as well, so follow me [here](https://salazarastark.tumblr.com/)! I'm not as active as I'd like to be, but I'm always up for talking about my fics or anything else!


End file.
